Pés Descalços
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: L x OC de trás pra frente. Do presente pro passado, da cabeça aos pés. •///• Presente para a Srta. Abracadabra.
1. Da cabeça aos pés

As olheiras profundas, o cabelo despenteado, o rosto pálido. Camisa amarelada, jeans desbotada. Alguém diria que você é feio. Outros que é estranho. Ainda outros olhariam de esguelha e se afastariam. Mas eu não. Pra mim você era perfeito. Cada defeito só ressaltava suas qualidades.

Seus olhos negros. Ah, aqueles olhos! Eram como poços profundos, aonde eu poderia me afogar a hora que quisesse. Seus cabelos eram da mesma cor, eram negros. Eram milimetricamente despenteados e rigorosamente descuidados. Tinham um ar de... Tinha um ar de você. Eles eram seu reflexo.

E a boca. A boca era um sonho. Um sonho adocicado. Sabor torta de morango com chocolate ou sabor chá com cubinhos de açúcar (que mais parecia cubinhos de açúcar com chá). As mãos eram macias e sempre ficavam em cima de seu joelho. Até o joelho era perfeito como você. P-e-r-f-e-i-t-o.

_A culpa tinha sido do maldito do Light! Ele tinha começado toda a história de Kira e de Death Note. Ou a culpa tinha sido do shinigami que trouxera o caderno? Ou a culpa tinha sido minha, por deixar você ir?_

_Para sempre?_

_Estava chovendo naquela noite..._

* * *

N/A: Essa é praticamente minha primeira Fic. Então, se acharem ruim, dêem um tempo, leiam outras fics e depois voltem. Talvez eu esteja melhor XD

;D /_Mr. Montagh/_


	2. Olheiras

A gente tinha uns vinte anos, mais ou menos, e éramos profundamente apaixonados. Eu por você, e você pelo trabalho. Toda a sua vida era para ser detetive. Era seu sonho.

E o _meu_ sonho era que você realmente tivesse gostado de mim. Meu sonho era que você ficasse comigo até a gente ficar bem velhinho e morrer juntos, ainda se amando. E você acabou morrendo junto da sua maldita paixão. Eu não.

Você tinha passado dois anos fora treinando para ser detetive. E cada dia de todos os 730 eu passei lembrando-me de você: do dia em que a gente se conheceu, do nosso primeiro beijo, de quando você disse que ia ser detetive e que... Que eu nunca mais iria te ver.

No dia marcado, eu te esperei em frente à porta. Quando você apareceu, de malas na mão, vi que havia ganhado algumas coisas que ainda não possuía, e que iriam caracterizá-lo no futuro: olheiras profundas que circundavam seus olhos negros, o amarelado na camisa branca, o jeans que estava sem cor. Você andou até mim com passos decididos. E nós começamos a conversar ali, na entrada da Wammy's House. Aonde a gente se conheceu.

E de onde você partiu.

••••

Estava chovendo naquela noite. As janelas estavam embaçadas e as crianças brincavam dentro da casa.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Quanto tempo... Eu vim aqui para... Verificar se restou alguma foto, algum nome, sabe, alguma lembrança do meu passado que não convenha para "o detetive L".

- Hmm... Como eu?

- Não... É... Sim... Infelizmente. Nós temos que nos despedir – ele parecia cansado. E aquelas olheiras ressaltavam mais ainda essa impressão – é meu sonho, você sabe...

Eu me segurei para não te bater. Sempre essa mesma desculpa! Que sonho é esse que destrói corações e que isola alguém do mundo?

- Investigando os crimes eu estarei protegendo a toda sociedade. Eu te protegerei também.

Agora eu me segurei para não chorar. Eu fiz cara de durona e subi as escadas junto com você rumo ao escritório do Sr. Wammy.

••••

Depois de confirmar que realmente não havia nada, nós saímos da casa principal com um guarda-chuva, mas ele era quase inútil, porque o vento trazia a chuva para nós. Não era um chuvisquinho qualquer, era uma daquelas chuvas com relâmpagos, trovões e grandes gotas. Parecia que o céu estava enfurecido.

Sentamos-nos num banco perto do parquinho, onde as crianças costumavam brincar. Ninguém soube o que dizer por uns instantes, até que eu não me agüentei mais.

- Você tem certeza...? – Eu disse. Lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos e se misturavam com a chuva.

- É o meu sonho – Você botou os pés no chão, e ficou sentado normalmente. Só sentava assim ao meu lado.

- Mas por que... – As lágrimas caíam mais rápidas – Eu não posso mais te...

- Eu já expliquei – Suas olheiras estavam estranhamente negras, sombrias – Podem te encontrar e me chantagiar. E você correrá muito perig-

- NÃO IMPORTA O PERIGO! – eu levantei do banco e sai de baixo do guarda-chuva. Cada gota parecia fazer um buraco na minha pele. Mas nada perto do buraco no meu coração – Não importa o perigo. Com você... Por você eu corro qualquer perigo que seja!

- Eu sei.

- ENTÃO EU VOU TAMBÉM!

- Não.

- Por quê?... – eu desabei no chão, na areia molhada do parquinho.

- Por que... – você fechou os olhos – Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você por que... – abriu os olhos e olhou no fundo dos meus – eu te amo.

_Aí você deixou o guarda-chuva em cima do banco e se foi. Com seu jeito curvado e estranho. Disse aquilo tudo só para que eu não conseguisse te seguir! Imagina, "eu te amo". Onde já se viu, o L dizer essas coisas. Mas na hora eu acreditei. Eu fiquei presa no chão, olhando para o banco. Lembrando da conversa antes dessa._

_No mesmo local, ao lado do parquinho, num banco meio enferrujado._

_Nesse dia fazia sol._

* * *

N/A: Oooooi! É tão legal você entrar no seu e-mail e ver que pessoas leram a SUA fic. É tão emocionante i.i

**Lady Murder:** valeu pelos elogios, eu te mostro os próximos cap's um dia desses...

**Srta. Abracadabra:** valeu por me betar e por deixar o L um pouco menos OOC E eu tenho uma surpresa para você. ?.? morra de curiosidade.

**Janao Q:** Valeu! Obrigado por ler o/

**Chibi Anne:** As pessoas deviam fazer comentários como os seus u.u que além de motivar o autor a melhorar cada vez mais ainda o ajuda a fazer isso.

Eu acho que devo explicações sobre a fic u.u

A fic é do presente, depois do L morrer, até o passado, quando ele e a OC se conhecem e tal...

O próximo vai ser de quando ele vai embora treinar para ser detetive e eu realmente não sei quando eu vou postar u.u

Eu sei que esse capítulo não tá tão legal quanto o outro, eu não tava com tanta inspiração.

Mas até a próxima, espero que tenham gostado desse também

_/Mr. Montagh/_


	3. Cabelos bagunçados

A cena era a seguinte:

Eu estava sentada em um dos balanços do parque, com um vestidinho de estampa floral. E você no banco ao lado do parque, com uma blusa branca e um _jeans_ recém-lavados. Nós conversávamos sobre o futuro.

- Eu vou ser detetive - com os outros órfãos você sentava com os pés em cima da cadeira e as mãos no joelho. Mas comigo não, comigo você botava os pés no chão e as mãos nos doces. Havia uma grande lata de biscoito a seu lado.

- Que legal! - como sempre, eu sorria; sorria como se todo o mundo fosse cor-de-rosa e houvessem anjos tocando harpas no céu - Eu sempre adorei Sherlock Holmes!

- Hmm... E o que _você_ vai ser quando sair daqui? - ele tirou mais um biscoito do pote com a ponta dos dedos e o botou inteiro na boca - Você também é muito inteligente.

- Não é óbvio?!

••••

Antes de dizer eu parei para observar sua expressão de curioso.

Você ficava um pouco mais curvado do que o normal, em direção a mim. Os seus grandes olhos se abriam ainda mais e o número de biscoitos comidos por segundo aumentava quase imperceptivelmente. Mas nada de balançar a perna, suar nas mãos ou qualquer outra demonstração menos sutil de ansiedade.

Naquela época a gente tinha por volta de 15 anos, e eu achava que nós éramos o casal perfeito: A Menina Feliz e o Cara do Cabelo Bagunçado. Achava que nós iríamos nos casar, ter filhos e viver felizes para sempre. Mas o Cara Curvado e Estranho foi embora e deixou a Menina Ingênua para trás.

Eu desci do balanço, fui até onde você estava e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Você vai ser detetive também?? - você perguntou.

- Não, bobinho! - eu estava rindo de você. Era muito raro um momento em que você fosse "dominado" - Mas quase. Eu vou ser sua assistente!

- Eu tenho que perguntar pro Sr. Wammy se...

- Por quê ele não deixaria?

- É... Por que isso não é uma coisa tão simples assim! Há muito perigo envolvido...

Você se preocupava comigo na época. Não era aquela coisa do tipo: "Não perturba!". Você foi pegar um biscoito, e eu, coincidentemente, fui apanhar um também. Nossas mãos se tocaram por um instante; até que você retirou a sua do pote e eu disse:

- Então pergunte pro Tio Quillish! Eu aposto como ele vai deixar!

••••

Agora a cena era outra:

Você estava no balanço do parque e eu estava no banco. Era uma noite com estrelas e uma lua espetacularmente brilhante. Nenhuma dos dois dizia palavra. Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos e refletiam o luar, enquanto você só balançava calmamente de um lado para o outro e uma brisa leve balançava seu cabelo.

Eu havia perdido a aposta.

E tinha perdido também meu sorriso largo e minha alegria cintilante. Agora eu era como a lua, e ficaria assim para sempre.

A lua era fria e cheia de grandes crateras, machucados. Não tinha luz própria; refletia a de outros astros.

Mas nasceu um sol dentro de mim e eu resolvi aproveitar cada momento ao seu lado. Cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Cada doce, cada descoberta, cada sorriso.

Então eu andei lentamente até o balanço onde você estava e te beijei.

Agarrei seus cabelos e os baguncei ainda mais. O calor do meu corpo passou para o seu e você retirou as mãos do joelho para abraçar-me. E nós ficamos ali, usando um ao outro para nos consolar.

E quando nos separamos, fomos de mãos dadas em direção a cozinha, buscar alguns doces para comer.

_Maldita garotinha romântica! Como é que eu te beijei depois de você dizer que ia embora!? Como eu perdoei alguém que iria me abandonar para sempre!?_

_Apesar de que eu não lembrava mais que você beijava tão bem. Não lembrava o que eu sentia toda vez que te beijava, desde a primeira vez..._

* * *

**N/A:** Eu demorei a postar, não demorei? Mas é porque eu tive outras coisas pra fazer e acabou ficando apertado.

Na verdade eu acho que eu vou continuar postando de semana em semana, por que aí eu tenho tempo de terminar sem pressa.

Esse cap. ficou menor que o outro - eu acho - mas a parte do beijo, Meu Deus. Eu sei que quase não dá pra imaginar o L beijando alguém, mas nessa época ele ainda não era **O **L. Ele só fica mais frio depois do treinamento e pans.

O próximo é do primeiro beijo deles e eu acho que vai ser o antepenúltimo capítulo.

E, UAU!, eu tenho mais quatro reviews para responder! É tão legal saber que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo.

**Lady Murder:** O.O' Valeu! Seus elogios sempre me motivam a escrever mais! E não, eu não vou te mostrar os cap's que eu escrever. Pra dar mais suspense n.n

Just it (sim, isso foi uma referência ao P.S.)

**Chibi Anne: **Acabou que você não é o posto de todo mundo, eu é que sou porque eu continuo gostando mais do primeiro.

A OC é tão bem caracterizada porque eu convivo com ela todo dia. Sim, a sua tia!

Espero que esse capítulo tenha me ajudado a entrar nos seus favoritos n.n

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Nossa quantos A's pra escrever teu nome u.u

Pra você, só uma coisa: a surpresa vai vir junto com o final.

**Lady Aska: **/medo do Mello/ espero que eu não tenha demorado muito ;)

É muito bom saber que alguém quase chorou. Esse é o objetivo! /trovão/ MUAHAHA!

U.U' _/Mr. Montagh/_


	4. Doces

- Esse tal de L é muuito estranho, Meu Deus!

- É, eu sei – uma delas disse com voz de desprezo – E aquele cabelo? Ele deve esconder os doces que ele come lá dentro. Hihihihi!

Minhas "amiguinhas" te achavam o cara mais estranho que elas já tinham visto, e às vezes passavam horas só falando sobre você. E durante essas horas, eu ficava calada pensando em como _eu_ era estranha por gostar de você. Enquanto uma delas falava que você só tinha uma roupa, eu pensava que você só era você de calça _jeans_ e blusa branca. E quando outra falava de sua mania por doces, eu imaginava como seria o sabor de sua boca.

- E o jeito que ele se senta é ridículo!

- Por isso tudo ele não tem nenhum amigo...

E você não tinha mesmo. O Tio Quillish te dava livros e mais livros, que você lia na hora do intervalo. Nas aulas, sentava numa das cadeiras da frente e ficava vidrado, olhando para o professor. Já eu, passava esses dois períodos te observando. De noite, quando não podia te ver, sonhava com eu e você juntos, de mãos dadas; você comendo doces. Você me dizia:

- Eu te amo. Te amo tanto quanto os bolos de chocolate e quanto os sorvetes de morango e quanto os casadinhos da cantina. A cada mordida, em cada um deles, eu penso em você, e sinto você em cada grão de açúcar.

E eu dizia:

- Eu sempre quis ouvir isso, L! Eu nunca tive esperança de ficar com você, mas hoje eu vejo que sempre fui uma boba por não acreditar em nosso amor... Eu quero ficar com você para sempre...

E nós nos beijávamos por várias horas, até o amanhecer, quando eu acordava assustada. Mas houve uma vez que eu acordei calmamente e abri só um pouco os olhos.

E quem estava em pé, curvado, me observando?

Você.

••••

Eu fingi que não acordei e você fingiu que não me viu abrir os olhos.

- Miller? - você sabia meu nome! - Me mandaram aqui te acordar. Você dormiu demais.

-Des-des-desculpe - eu abri os olhos e fingi um bocejo.

- Não peça desculpas a mim. Mas se eu fosse você, eu iria logo, os doces estão acabando.

Você se virou para sair do meu quarto e eu disse:

- Eu não gosto de doces - talvez fosse mal-humor por ver que a realidade era tão diferente do sonho ou talvez fosse puramente raiva de você por você não ser o que eu sonhava. Você virou de volta para mim. Ninguém perceberia, mas eu via que você estava profundamente chocado.

Vamos lá, L, agora é a hora que você me contradiz e transforma minha raiva em alegria.

- _Eu gosto_ de doces.

E foi embora.

••••

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, todos os órfãos estavam reunidos no salão de jantar e comiam frango. Eu sentava junto com as minhas "amigas" em uma mesa e você, com alguns outros _nerds, _(é claro que todos nós éramos muito inteligentes, mas alguns eram mais que outros e não tinham amigos. Mas, pensando bem, eu também não os tinha) em outra.

Todos comiam o mesmo, porém você comia um pudim de leite _inteiro_, acompanhado de uma xícara de chá. Nunca havia te visto comendo coisa de gente normal, como arroz, carne. Se bem que normal não era uma palavra boa para te definir, já àquela época:

Um pouco maior que eu, grandes olhos, cabelos assanhados, a mesma blusa branca e calça _jeans_ de sempre. Sentava com os pés na cadeira e colocava o polegar na boca. Realmente eram muitos motivos para deboche, mas eu não podia admitir que as minhas amigas falassem mal do meu... Meu... Nada. Você não era nada meu. O meu sonho era só um sonho e você nunca, em possibilidade nenhuma, iria me dizer "eu te amo".

••••

Alguns dias depois desse, eu e meu grupinho estávamos sentados sob a sombra de uma grande árvore que havia no jardim. Conversávamos sobre comida.

- Eu aaaamo chocolate! - uma com cabelos loiros, blusinha rosa, calça colada e com uma bolsa dourada no colo, disse - o Dr. Canhoper, o médico daqui, sabe, já disse que se eu não parasse de comer chocolate como eu como, eu ia ficar cheia de espinhas horrorosas... Mas mesmo assim... Eu não conseguiria viver sem chocolate...

- Nem me fale de chocolate, querida! Eu estou de dieta desde ontem! - falou uma, particularmente gorda. Como elas tinham sido chamadas para a Wammy's House eu não sei - Meu tio avô disse que se os funcionários daqui não parassem de me dar tanta comida, ele ia suspender as doações para cá...

- Você tem alguém lá fora!? - uma garota pequenininha que havia entrado para o orfanato - e para o grupo - há pouco tempo perguntou, surpresa.

- Tenho. Mas ele não tem tempo para cuidar de mim... E sabe que aqui é o melhor orfanato que existe. Então ele deu um jeitinho de eu entrar aqui.

Eu estava cansada de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela superficialidade, de toda a purpurina e de toda a inveja.

- Eu não gosto de doces - eu falei - E nem de chocolates. E nem de dietas. Eu. Não. Gosto. De. Vocês. Tchau!

A líder do grupo fez uma das suas melhores expressões de desprezo e disse:

- Pode ir, revoltada...

Só faltava isso, a última gota d'água para o copo transbordar.

Então eu fui em direção a elas com cara de "eu-quero-te-bater", mas alguém percebeu minha intenção e me segurou.

E quem era esse alguém?

Você.

_E foi nesse jogo de coincidências e acasos que nós começamos o nosso... A nossa... Coisa. Você sempre frio e distante, e eu sorridente e sempre atrás de você. As únicas demonstrações de carinho que você me dava era quando eu entrava no seu quarto sorrindo, com um doce na mão. Ou então quando você sentava perto de mim normalmente, com os pés no chão. Quando eu te perguntei porque você fazia isso você disse: "Eu posso ficar com 40 por cento a menos da minha capacidade dedutiva por uns instantes"._

_Mas eu aposto como você, leitor, quer saber _exatamente _como isso começou, não quer?_

* * *

**N/A:** UAAAAAAAAU! Mais de mil palavras. E sem contar com o N/A o.o'

Eu acho que é por que esse teve mais personagens e mais falas e pans.

E se você ficou curioso de saber exatamente como isso começou, aguarde... MUAHAHAHA /trovão/

O próximo é quando o L e a Miller (Sim, esse é o mesmo nome da OC da Os Doces Serão Eternos da Srta. Abracadabra. Ela deixou (Na verdade ela teve um ataque histérico de felicidade quando eu disse que eu achava que o nome ia ser Miller)) se conhecem!

Vamos as reviews:

**Chibi Anne: **Quero sim! E você me convenceu, eu melhorei mesmo n.n'

Os nomes dos capítulos eu pensei mais ou menos desde o começo, cada um, uma coisa estranha do L u.u

Valeu por betar dessa vez!

**YKT: **A Srta. Abracadabra indicou você como uma das autoras do que eu deveria ler XD

E não tem problema se você postou depois, o que importa é o que interessa /er... bem.../ XD

Muito obrigado pelos elogios /Parte malígna da minha mente entra e diz: LOSER! EU TIVE A IDÉIA PRIMEIRO!/ Er... Você também escreve muito bem :)

**Lady Murder: **Eu só te desculpo porque tu tá com muita febre u.u'

E EU ADORO COMENTÁRIOS HISTÉRICOS!

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Obrigado por... AH, É, VOCÊ NÃO BOTOU REVIEW U.Ú

Mas mesmo assim obrigado por tudo n.n

E Tchau _/Mr. Montagh/_


	5. Capítulo especial! O beijo!

**Atenção:** esse capítulo vem _realmente_ **depois** do anterior, e não **antes**.

* * *

**•The stars are blazing**

**Like rebel diamonds**

**Cut out of the sun**

**When you read my mind•**

* * *

Depois de muito tempo no jogo de gato e rato, eu estava decidida a te roubar um beijo.

Você estava devorando uma bandeja cheia de brigadeiros no seu quarto e estava de costas para a porta. Eu entrei sorrateiramente, coloquei as mãos nos seus olhos e perguntei:

- Quem é?

E você respondeu:

- Hmm... 78 por cento de chance de ser a garota que não gosta de doces.

- É, eu não gosto mesmo... - eu retruquei - Mas eu nunca provei muito bem...

Então, num movimento rápido, eu te virei em minha direção e te dei um beijo.

Um beijo com gosto de sonho, daqueles de padaria...

E foi tão bom que, depois desse dia, eu passei a **amar** doces.

Amar como amava você.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tô sem tempo e criatividade pra fazer N/A XD

Então tchau! )

No capítulo de verdade eu respondo as reviews e explico o que foi _isso_.


	6. Polegar na boca

Foi um choque saber que eu era superdotada.

Mas foi um choque maior ainda saber que meus pais e meus dois tios ainda vivos haviam morrido num acidente de carro.

••••

A primeira pessoa que eu vi quando eu entrei no orfanato foi você. Não que não houvesse outras crianças por lá, mas os meus olhos eliminaram todo o resto quando focaram em você.

Mais especificamente na boca. Os olhos cortaram o cabelo bagunçado, o jeito estranho de sentar e os pés descalços. Focaram na boca; lá havia o seu pequeno polegar.

Você não estava _chupando_ o dedo. Você simplesmente o colocava entre um lábio e o outro enquanto lia um livro.

••••

Nos primeiros dias o meu passatempo era te observar. Ver-te de todos os ângulos: de cima, de baixo, da esquerda, da direita, por fora, por dentro. Eu não sabia o que era se apaixonar, mas eu percebia que eu te olhava **de mais**.

••••

A minha rotina era mesma _sempre_:

_07h00min_: Acordo. Assusto-me por não ver as paredes azuis do meu quarto e lembro-me, triste, que agora _esse_ era meu quarto.

_07h45min_: Tomo café da manhã sozinha enquanto te observo levantar a xícara com a ponta dos dedos e não derramar nem um pingo de chá. Vejo também o seu prato cheio de doces.

_08h00min_: Todos se dirigem às salas de aula, mas você fica no refeitório, ainda comendo doces.

_08h30min_: Você chega à sala e, sem dar explicações para o professor, senta numa cadeira da frente, com os pés em cima da mesma.

_11h30min_: Acaba a aula. Agora, ao invés de te observar aprendendo, te observo comendo. Mais doces.

_14h20min_: Eu acabo de fazer a lição e vou para o pátio observar você ler. E observar o jeito peculiar do seu polegar na boca.

_20h00min_: Hora de dormir. Desligo as luzes do meu _novo_ quarto; agora com paredes amareladas.

••••

Houve um dia que o meu mundo se transformou.

Esse também foi o dia que nós nos falamos pela primeira vez.

"_- Você quer que eu te ajude?_

_- S-s-sim"_

Grande diálogo, não é?

••••

Roger, o vice-diretor da Wammy's House, nos havia levado para um passeio pela cidade, para que nós órfãos se socializassem com o mundo fora do orfanato. O objetivo era que aprendêssemos que não poderíamos ficar no orfanato para sempre, e que teríamos que viver no mundo lá fora quando ficássemos mais velhos.

Iam dois ônibus, eu ia em um e você em outro, e eu estava entediada porque não havia absolutamente nada para eu fazer. O meu pensamento estava há alguns metros atrás de mim e a garota a meu lado não parecia querer conversar.

Ela estava penteando o cabelo desde quando saímos do orfanato e usava um vestidinho rosa com brilho prateado. Usava umas dez pulseiras enormes no braço direito e mais umas cinco de outra cor no esquerdo. Com um solavanco do ônibus, algumas pulseiras da garota e a sua escova voaram pelo veículo e caíram em cima de um garoto.

O garoto devia ter o dobro da idade das duas e tinha cara de mau. Ele levantou de sua cadeira e procurou a dona daquelas coisas.

- Quem foi a patricinha que jogou isso em mim? - ele revistou a escova e viu que havia, gravado em letra cursiva rosa, o nome Megan - Quem aqui é Megan?

E eu, por algum motivo, disse:

- Eu! - esse era meu jeito. Não podia ver alguém sendo maltratado quando não merecia - Eu sou Megan.

- Que diabos...? - a garota ao meu lado perguntou assustada.

- Por que você jogou isso em mim?

- Caiu...

- E caiu exatamente em cima de mim? - perguntou ele ironicamente.

- Ela não é M... - a garota ia dizendo, quando o ônibus deu outro solavanco que derrubou o garoto valentão para o lado. O resto da turma também ficou em pé, observando a briga.

- Ela não é Megan! Eu sou!

- Não tente me proteger! - disse em voz alta. Depois disse, só para ela - Você não pode ser humilhada por uma coisa que você não tem culpa.

- Nem você, idiota! Eu sou Megan, sim!

O valentão se levantou novamente e perguntou:

- Quem é Megan, afinal?

Mas aconteceu um novo solavanco, mais forte que o outro. O ônibus estava girando no meio da pista. Um barulho de batida. Um amassado na parede e o seu ônibus (**N/A:** o ônibus do L XD) havia batido no nosso. Todos nós fomos jogados para frente e para trás e ficamos uns por cima dos outros. O Sr. Canhoper, que vinha nesse mesmo ônibus, entrou correndo e perguntando se alguém tinha algum osso quebrado.

A porta do ônibus se abriu e entraram órfãos desesperados a procura do médico. Mas havia alguém entre eles que me fez sorrir. Havia alguém que não estava gritando, desesperado, apesar de ter um grande corte no polegar da mão direita.

Você percebeu meu olhar e foi em minha direção. Percebeu que seu dedo sangrava profusamente e o colocou na boca para estancar o sangue. Por entre os lábios, você perguntou:

"- Você quer que eu te ajude?

- S-s-sim"

* * *

**EDITADO: **Valeu Abraka-chan XD Eu acho que esse é a versão betada. Eu acho.

**N/A: **/Prevendo N/A enormemente enorme/

Bom, primeiro vocês me perguntam: "Por que esse capítulo tá tão ruim?"

E eu respondo: "Não tenho a mínima idéia u.u"

E depois outro pergunta: "Já que esse é o cap. que eles se conhecem e é primeira coisa, ou seja, a última, o que vai ser o próximo cap.?"

"Me aguardem! /trovão/"

"Cadê a partezinha em itálico que sempre tem da Miller adulta falando?"

"Me aguardem mais um pouco! /mais trovões/

"E uma última pergunta: Por que eu estou falando comigo mesmo O.o?"

Vamos para as reviews antes que eu tenha que ser internado e acabe não postando:

**Cap. 3:**

**Chibi Anne: **Wee! Estou nos favoritos!

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Só falta uma semana n.n Para a revelação XD

**Jenny Lawliet:** É melhor mesmo XD Valeu por ter lido n.n

**Lady Murder: **E eu fico tão feliz quando eu vejo que tem review da Teddy XD

**YKT:** Verossímil... n.n Doces... n.n YKT... n.n Eu sou estranho n.n

**Cap. Especial:**

Quando eu terminei de escrever o Cap. 3 e vi que não tinha o beijo, eu disse: "Droga!"

Mas aí eu tive a idéia do cap. especial XD e tem outro sexta-feira com outra versão do beijo. E sim, eu gosto de reviews XD

**Lady Murder:** XD SIM, EU SEI! n.n

**Chibi Anne: **Eu também queria XD

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Reviva! Reviva! Você precisa postar uma review nesse XD

E... mais uma coisa (meu deus, que N/A grande):

_Uma história cresce com o tempo, e o autor cresce junto._

_Um segredo cresce mais ainda, principalmente quando guardado à sete chaves_

_Aí acontece aquele efeito: "Era só isso?"_

_Sim, era só isso, mas foi de todo o coração_

_E mais no próximo capítulo XD_

Uhu _/Mr. Montagh/_


	7. Pés decalços

**N/A:** Sim, um N/A antes da história XD E ainda tem outro depois XD

Bom esse é para explicar a doidisse desse capítulo:

Primeiro: ainda não está betado, então, ignorem os erros n.n'

Segundo: A parte em itálico logo abaixo é como se fosse mais ou menos a parte em itálico do capítulo passado O.o

Terceiro: Agora a história volta para o presente O.O E volta a ser mais focada só na Miller.

Quarto: A parte em itálico logo abaixo desse capítulo é a parte em itálico desse capítulo (duh Xp)

Quinto: /O quinto item foi abduzido por alienígenas/

* * *

_Um súbito acidente de ônibus. Um defeito no motor, um baque, um solavanco, um barulho de batida. O veículo girava na pista._

_O ônibus atrás desse bateu nele e fez um enorme buraco na carcaça. No ônibus de trás estava você, que, com a batida, voou pelo veículo e machucou um dedo num canto afiado. Quando o ônibus parou, Roger, o vice-diretor, entrou onde os órfãos estavam e mandou todos os feridos para o outro ônibus._

_Mas você não quis ir. Roger percebeu e o empurrou em direção ao ônibus da gente._

_O asfalto estava _quente_. E isso te fez lembrar que você não tinha nada nos pés. Eles estavam nus ao asfalto, sem meia, sem chinelo, sem sandália, sem sapato. Assim como você naquela hora. No calor do chão negro você era só um garotinho comum, uma criança que sentia dor como todas as outras. Era só um ser humano sobre um par de pés de descalços._

••••

Depois de lembrar de cada detalhe de nossa vida juntos eu ainda não entendia porque você tinha ido embora. Não entendia também de quem havia sido a culpa de tudo aquilo.

Mas o que havia na tela do computador parecia mesmo ser verdade. Você morreu. A sua figura era imortal para mim. Era impossível estar acontecendo aquilo simplesmente porque você era imortal. Nada - _nada_ - podia te atingir.

Provavelmente o choque fosse tão grande porque sua imagem em minha mente não poderia ser machucada. Cada pequeno detalhe havia ficado gravado em anos de observação, mas mais alguns anos me fariam esquecer. E eu iria aprender a desenhar se fosse preciso. Iria te retratar com todas as cores possíveis. Ou iria escrever uma nem tão longa história de nós dois, descrevendo cada parte de seu corpo, e eu iria ler dez vezes por dia ela _toda_.

Uma história de um garoto estranho, que gostava de doces, e uma garota boba, que não gostava tanto de doces. Mas um dia a garota beijou o garoto fazendo com que ela passasse a gostar de doces e ele passasse a gostar de pessoas.

Péssima idéia. Ninguém iria gostar de uma história tão estranha.

••••

É claro que era segredo que você tinha morrido. Mas o meu talento para _hacker_ era incrível e descobri não só essa informação como também onde seria seu enterro.

Entrei no banheiro, penteei meu cabelo rapidamente e botei um par de brincos discretos. Apanhei as chaves do carro na sala e desci as escadas do meu apartamento.

Poderia ser verão, inverno, primavera ou outono, porque eu nunca descobriria que estação era. A minha visão era voltada para frente, em direção a onde você seria enterrado. Iriam deitar você num buraco no chão e jogar terra por cima de você, cobrindo sua face e enchendo seus cabelos de areia. Só isso estava na minha cabeça.

••••

O cemitério era discreto. Ficava longe da estrada principal, e se chegava através de uma estrada de piçarra cheia de buracos. Tinha um portão de entrada carcomido pela ferrugem e dois leões - no que antigamente devia ser prata - engastados nas dobradiças.

Eu abri o portão e entrei num caminho que levava à capela. Era grande para uma capela, e era a construção mais bela que havia ao redor. Era pintada toda de amarelo-vivo, contrastando com o ambiente de negro de morte. Por dentro era decorada com cópias de pinturas de igrejas famosas - perfeitas, se não fossem quase totalmente cobertas pela poeira.

O mais majestoso de toda a construção era um sino dourado que havia no topo de uma torre torta. Era sustentado por um gancho quase inexistente, quase totalmente gasto pela oxidação do ferro que o constituía. Se eu olhasse de baixo talvez visse que o oco do sino servia de abrigo para dezenas de morcegos, grandes e pequenos, de várias espécies. Haviam também centenas de gigantescas teias de aranha nas quais moravam também gigantescas aranhas.

Aí eu lembrei que era Halloween.

••••

Vendo que não havia nada na igreja que tinha a ver com você, procurei o lugar onde os mortos eram enterrados. Dei a volta na capela e dei de cara com dezenas - _centenas_ - de lápides gigantes, que abrigavam grandes epitáfios. Verdadeiros textos de umas vinte linhas gravados na pedra. Mas meus olhos buscavam você. Algum sinal de gente sendo enterrada.

E o sinal veio com uma voz muito conhecida. A voz de Roger.

••••

- Nós não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo - falou ele com a voz triste - Nós só podemos dizer que todos que estão aqui presentes vão sentir muito a falta dele. E enterra-lo.

Eles estavam a minha direita, num canto onde eles não podiam me ver. Fiquei sentada na grama embaixo de uma grande árvore, de onde podia ver perfeitamente o rosto de cada uma das pessoas que estavam ali. Havia Roger, de cabelos brancos, uns sete garotos que ela reconheceu da Wammy's House - alguns pareciam querer chorar, outros tinham uma cara inexpressiva, alguns outros até mesmo com cara de ambição.

E havia, é claro, você também, deitado, pálido, com um véu que o cobria da cabeça aos pés. Você já estava dentro do caixão, mas com a tampa aberta, e só o que estava realmente bem visível eram seus pés.

••••

E eu lembrei novamente que era Halloween. O seu aniversário.

••••

Halloween antes de você: **Medo.**

Halloween junto com você: **Festa.**

Halloween depois de você: **Saudade.**

Halloween: **31 de outubro.**

31 de outubro: **Seu aniversário.**

31 de outubro: **Dia em que foi enterrado.**

••••

Roger se dirigiu a um coveiro que havia ao seu lado

- Pode enterra-lo.

Ele tirou o véu de cima de você, e eu pude confirmar que você estava morto. Os seus grandes olhos estavam fechados e eu não via mais vida em você. A cor havia se esvaído de sua pele.

Ele tampou o caixão, e aquela foi a última vez que eu te vi de verdade.

••••

Um garotinho de cabelo loiro olhou coincidentemente em minha direção. Eu desviei o olhar, porque ninguém poderia nem sequer imaginar que eu sabia onde você iria ser enterrado. Era uma informação ultraconfidencial.

Mas eu percebi os olhos do garoto se arregalando e a cara de desespero que ele fez enquanto puxava a manga de Roger e apontava para um ponto acima de mim. Eu segui o olhar dos dois e tive uma visão assustadora. A torre da igreja estava desmoronando em minha direção.

••••

Eu corri com todas as forças que ainda haviam no meu corpo depois te ver morto. O grande sino dourada caía com uma velocidade impressionante e dezenas de morcegos tentavam escapar do sino. Eles esvoaçavam ao redor dele, as mães com seus filhos, os irmãos mais velhos com os caçulas, o pai com a mãe grávida. Aranhas saíam também do sino e eram mortas com o impacto da queda.

Era uma visão aterrorizante, mesmo para um dia de Halloween.

Mas, quando o sino bateu com toda a força no chão, um barulho _ensurdecedor_ preencheu cada canto da cabeça de todos no cemitério. Desde o coveiro aos mortos sob a terra. E eu caí no chão, inconsciente.

••••

Quando eu acordei não havia mais ninguém ao meu redor.

Eu olhei para o céu. Uma grande lua cheia pairava sobre minha cabeça. Tive a impressão de ver uma sombra passando rapidamente na lua. E novamente tive essa impressão. Logo pude reconhecer a forma de um morcego na sombra, e ele vinha em minha direção. Era um morcego de dois metros de envergadura e tinha sangue pingando de sua boca. Ele pousou há alguns metros de mim e, por algum motivo, não tive medo. Quando eu olhei ao redor o cemitério não era mais um cemitério. Era uma grande floresta.

Um lobisomem saiu do abrigo das árvores e se juntou ao morcego gigante. E mais criaturas vieram: Uma aranha gigante de pernas peludas, uma bruxa com nariz grande - com uma verruga. Vários zumbis - sem cabeças, pernas, braços, dentes - vinha se arrastando em direção a mim, mas eu estava profundamente tranqüila. Eu me sentei no chão e observei com calma cada uma das criaturas. Eu parecia estar esperando mais alguém.

E quem mais saiu das árvores em direção a mim?

Não, não era um vampiro.

Era você.

••••

Alto, de cabelos negros, ombros muito curvados, olheiras profundas e pés descalços. Você vinha andando até mim e, aonde você pisava, o chão se transformava. Um turbilhão de cores surgia do seu caminhar e as criaturas começaram a fugir de tamanho brilho. Eu deitei no chão e você começou a andar por cima de mim. Eu sentia uma dor profunda no meu corpo a cada passo que você dava, como se você tivesse uma tonelada. Até que um pé descalço cobriu os meus olhos e eu dormi profundamente.

_Quando eu acordei eu estava no hospital, toda enfaixada. Vários pedaços do sino e da torre haviam caído em cima de mim, e eu tinha tido aquele sonho horrível._

_Mas ele tinha me dado uma idéia._

_Pés descalços era um ótimo nome._

* * *

**N/A²: **Sim, a Miller supostamente escreveu essa história.

E sim, essa história acabou i.i /enxugando as lágrimas/

Mas a vida continua XD

E eu supostamente deveria dizer qual a surpresa, não devia?

Pois é:

_Essa minha primeira fic é dedicada para a minha melhor amiga_

_Que me ajudou em tudo, com opiniões e críticas_

_Minha beta preferida XD, mas que podia entrar um pouco mais no MSN_

_E que eu amo, mas com um amor de amigo_

_Essa fic é dedicada a Srta. Abracadabra_

_Porque o todos sabem que o L é seu_

_Desculpa por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito de errado_

_E obrigado por tudo_

Você sabe do que eu estou falando ;D

Vamos as reviews:

**Chibi Anne: **Oops, não deu pra postar a outra versão, mas quem sabe eu te passo pelo MSN n.n

Parece que foi bom mesmo, o cap. passado, como vocês são estranhos u.u'

**YKT:** Pronto, agora você pode ficar pertubada inteira com o sino XD

Muuuuuuito obrigado por ter lido e gostado.

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Eu ainda não saquei a do sexy, mas tudo bem o.o'

Desculpa mesmo, viu. Mesmo mesmo. Mesmo mesmo mesmo.

XD

**Jenny Lawliet: **Obrigado n.n Espero que goste desse também XD

Tá faltando alguma coisa, não tá? Ah é! O comentário histérico da Lady Murder pra eu responder u.u

Mas mesmo assim - vê só como o seu filho postiço é bom - eu vou postar a tua surpresa também XD

T.T _/Mr. Montagh/_


End file.
